Super Nintendo Entertainment System
21 de noviembre de 1990 23 de agosto de 1991 11 de abril de 1992 6 de junio de 1992 21 de noviembre de 1994 |Servicio online = Satellaview XB∀ND Nintendo Power |Unidades vendidas = 49,50 millones de unidades |Juego más vendido = Super Mario World 20,60 millones de unidades |Predecesora = Nintendo Entertainment System |Precio = Lanzamiento 25.000¥ 150,00£ 199,99$}} La Super Nintendo Entertainment System, (también conocida como Super NES, SNES o Super Nintendo) es una videoconsola de 16 bits que fue lanzada en 1990 en Japón, en 1991 en Norteamérica, en 1992 en Europa y Oceanía, y en 1993 en Sudamérica. En Japón, el sistema recibe el nombre de Super Famicom ( ) y se le abrevia como SFC. En Corea del Sur se la conoce como Super Comboy ( ) y fue distribuida por Hyundai Electronic. Aunque cada versión es la misma, hay bloqueo regional para prevenir que una versión sea compatible con otra. Super Nintendo Entertainment System es la segunda consola de sobremesa de Nintendo, siguiendo a Nintendo Entertainment System. La consola incluyó gráficos y sonidos avanzados comparada con otras consolas del momento. Adicionalmente, el desarrollo de chips de mejoras (que se integraban dentro de cada juego) ayudaron a mantener su competitividad en el mercado. La SNES fue un éxito global, convirtiéndose en la consola mejor vendida de la era de los 16 bits a pesar de su lanzamiento tardío y la fuerte competición que tuvo en Europa y Norteamérica con la consola de SEGA. Historia Lanzamiento 280px|thumb|El videojuego [[Super Mario World fue uno de los principales factores del éxito de la consola.]] Diseñada por Masayuki Uemura, el diseñador de la original Famicom, Super Nintendo fue lanzada en Japón el miércoles, 21 de noviembre de 1990 por el precio de 25.000 yenes (unos 199,99€/209,99$). Fue un éxito instantáneo, ya que Nintendo vendió 300.000 unidades en cuestión de horas, el resultado fue que el gobierno japonés prohibiera la salida de nuevos videojuegos y videoconsolas los días laborales salvo el viernes. El sistema también llamó la atención de la mafia japonesa, la Yakuza, dejando la decisión de vender los dispositivos por la noche para evitar el robo. Con Super Famicom rápidamente superando en ventas a sus principales competidores, Nintendo se alzó como la mayor potencia del mercado de videoconsolas en Japón. El éxito fue debido parcialmente a la retención de la mayoría de compañías third-party, incluyendo a Capcom, Konami, Koei Tecmo, y Square Enix, donde las dos últimas se dividían a su vez en otras dos compañías en aquella época. El 23 de agosto de 1991, Nintendo lanzó en Norteamérica y por 199 dólares la consola Super Nintendo Entertainment System, una versión rediseñada de la Super Famicom. La SNES fue lanzada en Irlanda y Reino Unido en abril de 1992 por 150 libras esterlinas, con un lanzamiento alemán pocas semanas después. La mayoría de las versiones PAL utilizan el diseño japonés de la "Super Famicom", excepto el nombre y la longitud de los cables. La "Playtronic Super Nintendo", como fue conocida en Brasil, era versión PAL, pero usaba el diseño norteamericano. Tanto la NES como la SNES fueron lanzadas en Brasil en 1993. SNES y Super Famicom fueron lanzadas con pocos juegos, pero esos juegos fueron bien recibidos en el mercado. En Japón, sólo hubo dos juegos disponibles en su lanzamiento: Super Mario World y F-Zero. En Norteamérica se lanzaron otros juegos como Pilotwings (que mostraron la capacidad Modo 7), SimCity y Gradius III. En España el lanzamiento tuvo lugar el 6 de junio de 1992, debido a que la instauración del Euro ocurriría 10 años más tarde, el precio aún se mostraba en pesetas españolas, donde se podía adquirir la consola por 18.900₧ (únicamente la consola), 23.900₧ (con Super Mario World) y 31.900₧ (con Super Mario World y Street Fighter II) uno de los motivos del éxito en dicho país fue también el lanzamiento de Super Castlevania IV. La guerra de las consolas thumb|right|335 px La rivalidad entre Nintendo y SEGA resultó en la que ha sido descrita como la mayor guerra de las consolas en la industria de los videojuegos, donde SEGA posicionó a Sega Genesis/Mega Drive como una consola "guay", con más títulos maduros para jugadores más mayores, y atacantes anuncios de televisión, como "Sega does what Nintendon't" (Sega hace lo que Nintendo no), siendo un juego de palabras donde se unen las palabras Nintendo y don't ('No' en inglés). Nintendo, sin embargo, ganó ventaja y seguridad gracias a la conversión a consola del juego arcade Street Fighter II, que además tardó un año en llegar a la consola de SEGA. A pesar de la posición en cabeza de Sega Genesis/Mega Drive, habiendo sido lanzada mucho andes, con un catálogo de videojuegos más extenso y un precio más pequeño, Sega Genesis/Mega Drive representó únicamente un 60% de las ventas americanas tan sólo 10 meses después del lanzamiento de SNES, pero ninguna consola pudo mantener una brecha significante de ventas por bastantes años. Donkey Kong Country ayudó además a establecer el mercado de SNES para los años posteriores y por un tiempo, mantenerlas por delante de Sony PlayStation y Sega Saturn (los cuales pertenecen a una generación posterior). De acuerdo con Nintendo, la compañía vendió más de 20 millones de unidades de SNES únicamente en los Estados Unidos y su mayor rival, Sega Genesis/Mega Drive, sólo fue competente con ella en el mercado Norteamericano. Cambios en la política Durante la era de Nintendo Entertainment System, Nintendo consiguió el control de numerosos títulos, debido al gran número de juegos que Nintendo tenía que aprobar, se limitaron a cinco los juegos que cada desarrollador third-party podía lanzar por año, además, estos juegos no podrían ser lanzados en otras consolas durante los dos años siguientes al lanzamiento, y Nintendo era el fabricante exclusivo de los cartuchos de la consola. Sin embargo, la competición con SEGA llevó al final de esta práctica. En 1991: Acclaim empezó a lanzar videojuegos para ambos sistemas, y la mayoría de licencias de Nintendo realizaron lo mismo durante los años siguientes, Capcom y Square (actualmente Square Enix) fueron los ejemplos más notables. La compañía siguió valorando los títulos que se enviaban, usando una escala de 40 puntos. Cada región tenía su propia evaluación y Nintendo América también mantuvo una política que limitaba la violencia en sus sistemas, aunque el juego Mortal Kombat desafió a esta normativa. Debido a que la versión de Sega Genesis mantuvo el gore que la versión de SNES tuvo que eliminar, la versión de Sega Genesis vendió 4 veces más que la de SNES. Los jugadores no fueron los únicos en notar la violencia en dicho juego; los senadores estadounidenses Herb Kohl y Joe Liberman crearon un punto del día el 9 de diciembre de 1993 para investigar la violencia de los videojuegos para los niños. Este punto derivó en la creación de la ESRB (Entertainment Software Rating Board), y por tanto, Nintendo of America, dejó de censurar partes en los videojuegos. La era de los 32 bits y más allá 300px|thumb|[[Kirby's Dream Land 3 fue el último juego de Nintendo para la consola]] Mientras que las otras compañías se trasladaron a sistemas de 32-bit (conocidos comúnmente como la "Quinta generación de videoconsolas"), Rare y Nintendo consideraron que SNES era una competidora bastante fuerte en el mercado. En noviembre de 1994, Rare lanzó Donkey Kong Country, un juego de plataformas que introducía modelos en 3D y texturas pre-renderizadas. Con estos gráficos detallados, una fluida animación y una alta calidad en la música. Donkey Kong Counry rivalizó la calidad estética de algunos juegos que fueron lanzados en las consolas de la siguiente generación, como Sony PlayStation y Sega Saturn. En los últimos 45 días de 1994, el juego vendió 6,1 millones de unidades, haciéndolo el juego que más rápido se ha vendido en la historia de los videojuegos (en torno a 135.000 unidades por día). Este juego envió un mensaje a los jugadores, que reconocieron que los sistemas de 32 bits aún no tenían mucho que ofrecer sobre la SNES. En octubre de 1997, Nintendo lanzó un modelo rediseñado de la SNES (El modelo SNS-101) en Norteamérica por 99$, el cual incluía el videojuego Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Como el primer remodelo de NES (NES-101) el nuevo modelo era más pequeño y liviano que su predecesor, pero no poseía salida de salida S-Vídeo y RGB. Un diseño similar llamado Super Famicom Jr. fue lanzado en Japón sobre la misma fecha. Nintendo cesó la producción de Super Nintendo Entertainment System en 1999, dos años más tarde del lanzamiento de Kirby's Dream Land 3 (último juego desarrollado por Nintendo, lanzado el 27 de noviembre de 1997) y un año más tarde de Frogger (el último juego third-party). En Japón, Nintendo continuó la producción hasta el 25 de septiembre de 2003 (cuando la sucesora de SNES, Nintendo 64 estaba descontinuándose y la sucesora de ésta, Nintendo GameCube estaba en el mercado), en dicho país, la mayoría de juegos finales fueron lanzados en el año 2000, finalizando con el lanzamiento de Metal Slader Glory Director's Cut el 29 de noviembre de 2000. Desde entonces, muchos juegos se han trasladado a Game Boy Advance, debido a su calidad similar. Los juegos de SNES también están disponibles en las consolas virtuales de Wii y Wii U. Periféricos La parte inferior de la consola cuenta con una conexión denominada "EXT". En Japón se publicó un periférico llamado Satellaview que utilizaba este puerto de expansión. Se trata de un módem por satélite con el que los jugadores podían competir en línea con otros usuarios gracias a la frecuencia proporcionada por las emisiones de radio por satélite de St.GIGA. Normalmente, los juegos disponibles para descarga mediante este periférico eran remakes o secuelas de juegos de Nintendo, como Zelda no Densetsu (adaptación del primer Zelda de NES), Zelda no Densetsu Kodai no Sekiban (secuela de "A Link to the Past"), F-Zero Grand Prix 2, etc. Accesorios *Un conversor de Game Boy llamado Super Game Boy fue lanzado, para la gente que poseía ambos sistemas, permitía además darle color a los juegos. *Super Scope – una pistola de luz inalámbrica semejante a un bazooka. *El Ratón de SNES el cual fue creado específicamente para el juego de creatividad llamado Mario Paint, aunque también podía ser usado en el Jurassic Park de Ocean y otros juegos. *Super Multitap – un adaptador para multi-jugador licenciado por Hudson, similar al accesorio de NES' NES Four Score y NES Satellite. Expande los puertos de controladores de la SNES hasta el número de 16 jugadores simultáneos para aquellos juegos que lo soportasen (no obstante, este gran número requiere que varios Multitaps sean conectados unos a otros). Hubo también un Super Multitap 2, pero no funcionaba en consolas PAL y NTSC (EE. UU.). *Un adaptador para los juegos de EE. UU. (NTSC) para que funcionen en la versión PAL. *Sufami Turbo - un catridge-adaptador creado por Bandai, que sirve para ejecutar juegos de tamaño Gameboy creados para este adaptador en tierras niponas. *Satellaview - un satmódem que se añadía a la consola Super Nintendo que fue lanzado únicamente en la región de Japón. Dispositivos de trucos Dispositivos de trucos de terceros lanzados para la SNES permitían a los jugadores modificar los datos del juego y permitían cosas como vidas infinitas, energía, etc. Todos los dispositivos de trucos fueron hechos por compañías de terceros y ninguno fue licenciado o apoyado por Nintendo. *Pro Action Replay 2 *Game Genie Chips de apoyo Algunos juegos hicieron usos de chips especiales en el interior de los cartuchos con el fin de aumentar la potencia de la máquina en diferentes aspectos: *C4: Mejorar el uso de las transparencias y cálculos trigonométricos. Exclusivo en Megaman X2 y X3. *DSP1: Mejoras en el Modo 7 y cálculo de vectores. Utilizado en juegos como Super Mario Kart. *DSP2: Escalado de gráficos. Duplica la velocidad de la SNES. Utilizado en Dungeon Master. *DSP3: Descompresión de gráficos. Utilizado en SD Gundam GX. *DSP4: Dibujado de circuitos. Utilizado en Top Gear 3000. *SA1: Compresor de datos 1:4. Aumenta velocidad de la SNES hasta 10Mhz. Utilizado en juegos como Super Mario RPG, Kirby Super Star y Kirby's Dream Land 3. *S-DD1: Compresión de gráficos. Utilizado en Street Fighter Alpha 2 y Exclusivo de Star Ocean. *SPC7110: Mejora en algoritmos. Usado en 4 juegos: *Far East of Eden Zero *Far East of Eden Zero - Shounen Jump no Shou *Momotarou Dentetsu Happy *Super Power League 4 *Super FX: Cálculos vectoriales. Aumento velocidad sNES hasta 10.5Mhz. Utilizado en Star Wing (Star Fox),Dirt Trax, Stunt Race FX y Vortex. *Super FX 2: Aumento velocidad SNES hasta 21Mhz. Utilizado en Super Mario World 2:Yoshi Island, Winter Gold y Doom. *Seta DSP: Mejoras de sonido. Dibujado de circuitos. Utilizado en F1 Roc 2 (ST010) y Hayazashi Nidan Morita Shougi (ST011 la primera versión y ST018 (o Seta RISC) la segunda). *OBC-1: Manipulación de sprites. Utilizado en Metal Combat. *S-RTC: Un chip que muestra el reloj en tiempo real. Utilizado en Daikaijuu Monogatari II. en:Super Nintendo Entertainment System de:Super Nintendo Entertainment System pt-br:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Categoría:Videoconsolas Categoría:Videoconsolas de sobremesa